borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WarBlade
Questions on Challenge Pages Thanks for layout fixes to Horrible Assistants. Is there a canonical "good" challenge page I can use as a template before I make more? Most challenge pages don't have images so I wasn't sure how to do it. Also you removed a tip I had, that another challenge was nearby one of the locations. Was that because the language was sloppy and second person, or is it considered excessive to have challenges mention other challenges? If I were talking to a real person, I'd feel guilty telling them a location, without mentioning something nearby that I know they'd be interested in. Maybe I could put it in a Tips second below the locations? Or is it just not done? (Also this is my first edit on a talk page, so sorry if it comes out weird...) Thanks. Morsk23 (talk) 14:25, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :You did well imitating the structure of other challenge pages actually - much better than many of the other attempts from new contributors here. Thanks for taking the time to do that. The layout adjustment I made was done simply for consistency with other location + map challenge pages and to make better use of the page space. :A tip might be valid, but seeing as it's not relevant to the challenge itself, it is better suited in a new subsection below titled "Notes." And yes, the grammar and directly addressing your readers was part of why that disappeared as well. --WarBlade (talk) 21:12, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks. It looks like you're making them 250px, 2-column, and centered, so I'll keep that in mind when editing challenges. Ideally there'd be a template for each set of (view, map, caption) to make them all come out the same, but I don't know how to do that yet. Morsk23 (talk) 18:41, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :::A template in a case like this would require a fair bit of groundwork in the back end and wouldn't really offer much to make the page easier to edit. Most of what the template would be useful for would be the gallery parameters, and those are hardly worth doing a template for. -- WarBlade (talk) 18:52, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Tiny Tina Thanks for cleaning up the Tiny Tina page. I was not happy with it as it was previously edited. Drmaxman 22:53, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Indeed. The notes were getting longer and overly cluttered with presumption/speculation. -- WarBlade (talk) 23:20, January 3, 2014 (UTC) About the bucket wheel excavator Ok fine. But it's still a pretty cool thing to see in the game. :-) thank you!!!Mena43 (talk) 22:23, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Add-on content I have been refining the Add-on content page, now that things have calmed down a bit. There are many parts missing such as links, and full alignment is impossible at this time. I have also changed the focus of the article from allusion of DLC that are not mentioned to a promotional bonus note. Since I do not own "incredible diamond plated, gold laced and platinum pressed loot box of the world" items and do not want to be the sole author, could you take a look at the page please? Thanks. 21:57, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :I don't have the diamond plate loot chest either. But for comments, I've never been a fan of the whole DLC1, DLC2, thing. That's not an official designation as far as I'm aware and got confusing the moment Borderlands 2 started adding DLCs. And we have got to do something about those obsolete Microsoft Points entries. Documenting them is fine for historical records, but I understand they've been replaced with a new system now. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:05, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I will have infinity look into it. It was rather confusing, it should be a bit better now. 22:22, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh, as far as the DLC# goes, I am not sure how to say it differently. The Season Pass advertised the "first four" DLC and threw in the Ultimate Vault Hunter Pack 1 in for free. It is as official as it gets, although not specifically named. I bought the Season Pass thinking I would get Krieg but it worked out in the long run, since even my slow progress (time available) the GotY edition was even slower. Getting Tiny Tina was a huge bonus with the Season Pass. On a side note, Did you get the Pre-order bonus? 23:29, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I did. The Creature Slaughter Dome. -- WarBlade (talk) 23:38, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I looked up the Microsoft point system and it looks like they are just going with normal purchases like the PS and PC. Infinity can confirm. The page is now aligned to the best of my knowledge. Thanks 04:32, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Video Hello, WarBlade! Have simple, but important question - how on this Wiki exist "Video" on all pages? How integrate this, for example, on this Wiki? http://ru.borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Borderlands_Wiki http://uk.borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%92%D1%96%D0%BA%D1%96_Borderlands_Wiki_Ukraine Thanks for future answer! =) :Sorry, I don't understand what you're asking me. -- WarBlade (talk) 01:36, January 19, 2014 (UTC) For example - look on this page http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Maya Right from text you see 'Latest changes' and 'Video'. Question - how 'Video' exist hear? :Oh, I see. You want videos to appear in the right sidebar? If you go to Special:Contact on the Russian Borderlands Wiki there are links to get messages to the right people at Community Central who can help you. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:37, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Gratz on the Wikia star! Marco. InfinitysCross (talk) 21:41, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. I think it's just Wikia's way of dumping more on me though. :D -- WarBlade (talk) 21:43, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :Yay! Also, you say polo. Marco. InfinitysCross (talk) 21:44, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Font Format Hey i First time edited but i could't get the Font in the right way could you give me a hand? Thanks! I fixed(deleted) the extraneous code. 16:42, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Format Since I only have a feel as to what format you follow... Please check Hey! Over Here!. Thanks. 05:22, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it was pretty ugly. -- WarBlade (talk) 06:01, February 2, 2014 (UTC) moving forward Hi WarBlade. You're absolutely right! I should've used third person for the edit I made and some of the material I wrote on the regular page belonged on the Talk page. I'm not sure why you put the page on lockdown. It's not like it was being vandalized. There is no way for me to make the minor grammatical changes or move the material to the Talk page as you suggested at this point. Maximumpeaches (talk) 16:57, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :I have let the user know of Sandbox power. 18:52, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::The lockdown was a soft lock against newcomers because there have been a number of problematic edits to the strategy on that page. You'll be able to edit it again before long. -- WarBlade (talk) 23:04, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Edited it and left a note on my talk page. Thanks. Maximumpeaches (talk) 04:22, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Trivia links Suggestion: Change *other article on the wiki To *other article on this wiki Add *display text For clarity 17:50, February 13, 2014 (UTC) P.S. notwithstanding user assertions that wikia/wikipedia can no longer be used as a half ass attempt at citation of college research. 17:53, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :I was thinking of using when I updated, and I'd rather do that than swap "the" out for "this." Good suggestion adding the interwiki link. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:07, February 13, 2014 (UTC) edit on Best Minion Ever and stuff man ya know yeah Hi WarBlade. If you want to challenge my edit to Best Minion Ever please give some reasons. Some of the changes I made to that page I think were clearly an improvement. For instance I think it was definitely an improvement to write that it is possible to kill Boom first without destroying Big Bertha. I also made some edits to remove the superfluous language of that page. For instance the words, "only very," and especially, "very," were superfluous in front of, "slowly." It's not necessary to say the cannon moves very slowly, you can just say it moves slowly, and I don't see a real use for the word, 'only,' in this setting either. Removing superfluous language is a key to making writing gooder. Also the cannon is not avoided by keeping to cover, the fire from the cannon is avoided, yet the former is what the page claimed before I edited it. So that was clearly a good change as it just reflected proper writing yet you reverted it along with the rest of what I wrote. I don't think it's fair for you to simply revert my edit without some sort of discussion. I'd be open to discussing this with you and think you have a valuable perspective. I saw how you reworded Symbiosis and put Vault Hunter in place of 'character' and I intend to emulate that if I made future edits. I know you make a lot of valuable contributions and have been around for a while so in some sense I'm happy to follow your lead and learn from you but please, and I don't mean to be rude saying this but it kind of sums up the way I feel about your reverting of my work on Best Minion Ever, remember that you don't own this Wikia and perhaps I too can make some valuable contributions. Maximumpeaches (talk) 10:18, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :One other thing we can discuss is whether it is worthwhile to have information... well like mentioning that when Bewm flies he is a difficult target and mentioning that the Psychos running around can be used for a second wind is not exactly advice. It does look sort of like advice. That Bewm is hard to target is not really prescriptive in any sense and so provides no extra usefulness to the paragraph and the fact that the Psychos can be killed for a second wind is true in the entire game and is akin to saying something very general like, 'shoot for the head.' :Overall we can go over each of these points and I would probably listen to you if you have some point here or there, but to be frank, it seems like it slows progress and both of us could be improving this Wikia in more productive ways elsewhere. I know it discourages me from making future edits if we're going to have to debate all of these points, but if you have any specific complaints about my edit on Best Minion Ever then I'm all ears. Maximumpeaches (talk) 10:31, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Please review our policy pages, and especially take some time to understand the overarching style of this wiki before rewriting significant portions of pages. Over the past couple of days you've made various references to "you" and now you're introducing "the player" into the environment of Pandora. Had you sat back and read, you might have noticed that references to "the player," and especially "you," don't last long on this wiki. You've asked for a discussion about the reverts as well. Well the discussions have been made numerous times already, so at this point they're quite stale. I have a few comments on my profile page about some of the things puzzling you I think. Maybe they'll help. -- WarBlade (talk) 12:19, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Your user page helped clarify what you think is best in how to refer to the character. It's not actually just third person but use of the words, 'character,' instead of, 'player,' which makes sense. I went ahead and made a second edit to The Best Minion ever. It is more conservative than my first edit as Best Robot had suggested on my Talk page. For any material I did remove I did so because it seemed untrue to me and also created a section on the Best Minion Ever Talk page for discussion of that material. Maximumpeaches (talk) 19:12, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Page format Can you please check on Willy the Skag page? I did some minor infobox fixes but did not add categories because some are supposed to be automatic. I have not looked into the template to see what is appropriate, since you already know. Thanks. 17:54, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Also to note: a new discussion has been brought up on my talk page. 18:14, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Editing the Lootable Objects page Hi WarBlade. At this section Lootable_object#Bandit_Dook_Hut I'm considering adding a second notice saying that you also should notice that the toilet paper is both turned up and down. (A fact I find fun that they included) Edit: At Lootable_object#Other_objects I'm considering adding that they contain amunition too. But I do not quite recall if it's true or not. After a recheck (in tk baha's hut in bl2) I were to find out that no changes needs to be done here. In fact. There's a bunch of stuff on that page I'm going to recheck/verify and later today edit the page. - Greetings Zerot Zallander (talk) 12:33, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :the page is woefully out-of-date. updating the page with lootable objects from the current list of DLC content would be quite helpful and appreciated. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 03:48, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Notes section I think I may have messed up the format on the Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack Two: Digistruct Peak Challenge page. I think the notes section should be after the missions section? Please take a look, thanks. 19:45, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Mad request Mad asked me to let you know that it was not his intention to change properly spelled words. The conversation (on steam) left with his promise to check the internet before spell correcting from now on. If you could shorten the block, he would appreciate it. I will also reinforce the fact on his talk page, regardless on how you handle it. P.S. I thought it was a bot again, but it was just browser spell correction. 15:17, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Mission reward page I am thinking on how to handle mission reward items. They either need to be a category, which is kinda bloated on certain items, or there needs to be a page listing mission reward items. Its been a while since I have played Borderlands but I can do research and start the list. Which do you think is more appropriate? 13:56, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :Category:Mission reward items would be ideal. Wikia actually discourages pages that are little more than lists. It raises another question though: would you be interested in an infobox update on item pages to name the mission that the item is acquired from? -- WarBlade (talk) 21:03, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Yes, the infobox update would be good... wait, are you asking me to do it and not screw it up? Is this a test? Maybe you should do it... edit:just kidding, you should do the template, I should do the additions The Category:Mission reward items works but how would we differentiate between games? I thought a page would make it easier on the categories of Pimpernel, among others but it doesn't really matter to me. I would suggest Category:Mission rewards (Borderlands) and Category:Mission rewards (Borderlands 2) for a less bloated category link. 07:59, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :I've given myself a bit of time to ponder this and I'd rather not roll two ideas into one category again unless the number of items appearing in the category pushes the category lists to multiple pages. If we start with just the basic category, and update the relevant articles, we can then reassess and adjust the item templates for a split with minimum fuss later on. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:15, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Thats fine. I will be able to add stuff after getting my PC up and running. If you do a couple examples, I will duplicate. 18:45, March 18, 2014 (UTC) This may be a bit more sticky than first anticipated... I ran across Guaranteed Drops as a Borderlands attempt at the same idea. The incorporation of Borderlands 2 has been mildly attempted through the link to Unique items. That being said, it is possible to streamline that page (a bit) and make a link to Mission Reward Item where applicable instead of a new category and incorporate Borderlands 2 into the existing category. What do you think? 13:28, March 21, 2014 (UTC) I've put a test version up in the infobox on the Bane. There is also the "mission loot" template at the head of the body text to consider. I could revert the infobox if the other template is fine as is, or editors could gradually phase out that old template and hand over the mission acknowledgement to the infobox. -- WarBlade (talk) 06:23, March 24, 2014 (UTC) I like the page as it is. Even though the manufacturer and mission reward information is redundant in the infobox, it still seems like the best introduction for the page as well. Also many people skip infobox information so including manufacturer and mission reward in both the introduction and infobox is good IMO. 10:53, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Rhys' infobox being buggy Hello WarBlade. While I were making the page Rhys I found that the infobox were refusing to co-operate with me. Would you mind have a look at it? - Greetings Zerot Zallander (talk) 23:47, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure why it was doing that, but a fresh copy/paste from the template page fixed it. There was something fishy going on with the spaces between the text and the "=". -- WarBlade (talk) 20:15, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Enemies I'd say we should add borderlands 2 enemies to the Enemies page. Just an opinion.. - Greetings Zerot Zallander (talk) 21:16, March 19, 2014 (UTC) I second that... Its not an opinion, its something that needs done. The common enemies (for both games) should be listed first with the templates separating enemies specific to both games. My opinion 13:42, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Lock request Please keep an eye on the binary(my nickname) page, it may need locked if the unusual text conversion is too attractive for editors. Thanks. 00:00, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Wedding Day Massacre Enemies With your permission may I add the enemies that were introduced in the new headhunter pack weddings day massacreLucys Vectors (talk) 18:50, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :Go for it. You don't need my permission for that. :) -- WarBlade (talk) 20:19, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Two things that need your attention I have two things that you should be aware: Talk:Fyrestone#This_page_needs_an_overhaul and the history of the Fyrestone page. User_talk:Dr._Clayton_Forrestor#Layout_policy Your thoughts are appreciated. Thanks. 20:35, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I have responded to your edit on the Fyrestone talk page. 02:34, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Script importScriptPage('MediaWiki:Common.js/BackToTopButton.js', 'ru.terraria'); So good and comfortable content on your Common.js page - this is 'Up button'. Strange that you haven't some like this. :I don't think we need an "Up" button. -- WarBlade (talk) 03:57, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ChopSuey Niphanos responded to your message and also opened a dialog on Talk:ChopSuey. Please add comments to the discussion if you revert the trivia (for future record). I will add a link in the meantime. 10:22, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Mission 1 Note: I have not played in the character template previous to this mission. For the most part, it is intuitive. The field of type classifier is kinda NOT. 3 concerns: #multiple notes and trivia #no section edit button #cant get the }} to go away at the end Feel free to edit User:I am the best robot/mission1 however you see fit. I can look at the history to see any fixing that you choose. 17:30, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :The type clarifier might need a better name. It's essentially nothing more than a disambiguation clarifier that won't be needed much, and because you haven't entered a valid character type the clarifier won't display. This is by design. I've tried to make the template mildly idiot resistant, so some of the kinds of edits that newcomers routinely make (that spark prompt reverts/corrections from others) won't display. :On that note, try doing a few of those kinds of things. Mimic some legitimate characters. ;) :Re. 3 concerns: :#Multiple notes and trivia? If you're referring to those code boxes you made, that's a wiki markup thing. Using the space bar to indent text generates a rudimentary code box, like a budget version of tags. This can happen on any page and isn't a fault with the template. :#No edit section buttons. Okay, that's something I've never done before. Infoboxes don't typically have edit section buttons, but I suppose I could explore that if people need it. :#I'm not sure why you put extra brackets in at the end. Backspace or delete. :--WarBlade (talk) 19:48, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::will mimic, since I am done mocking. ::#Just having a hard time making more than one trivia for the page. My last edit shows several attempts at multiple trivia without success. ::#Edit buttons help to see what was edited at a glance on recent activity. Handy for ignoring quote edits and such. They also help while editing a large page. ::#My bad, it was a copy paste and I didn't scroll all the way down. ::I will play with it a bit more. 02:28, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :::You'll find that your bullet point lists will work if you stick to using them the same way you've always used them: left margin asterisks. -- WarBlade (talk) 02:32, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::I just want to let you both know that I love and respect you guys. You're the best <3 InfinitysCross (talk) 05:22, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::That's cool dude. Please make it right with Epicpoke, if you could. He has not edited much since the misunderstanding. 07:04, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Character Classes template So should we go ahead and edit the Character Classes template? I'm considering doing it and just letting you know in case, but I thought it'd be better to ask first. I just don't want to lose that edit because I'm an edit whore :) InfinitysCross (talk) 03:58, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :Which template exactly is the "character classes" template that you refer to? -- WarBlade (talk) 04:00, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :::This'd be it, sir. Didn't expect such a swift response. InfinitysCross (talk) 04:07, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::If you're referring to adding the announced characters, it's a bit too soon. We're wrapping our heads around announced-but-in-development game content at the moment, and the devs are saying "subject to change," so we'd be making edits based on assumptions and predictions. It's not recommended. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:15, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Alright, thanks for your input. InfinitysCross (talk) 04:15, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Spam Accounts Thanks for the heads up, I'll be sure to do that next time. InfinitysCross (talk) 18:08, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Maybe we should put something on the front page? So the BL1 multiplayer servers close May 31st. Maybe we should post something on the front page? Its bigger news than other stuff thats been announced, and we haven't even covered it in the news section. Your thoughts? InfinitysCross (talk) 00:01, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, the GameSpy service? I've been so busy lately that I hadn't even heard. Yeah, put up some news. -- WarBlade (talk) 00:27, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Done and done! InfinitysCross (talk) 00:29, April 21, 2014 (UTC) GameSpy was removed, but was transferred to Steam Services, so multiplayer still works. 15:59, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Tron block Are you kidding me with this shit? Blocking. I'm reporting for admin abuse, this is horsecrap. User:Tdi7457 Help, help... I am being repressed. Imma gunna take mah coconuts and ride off... Drat, an unladen swallow took them! an African swallow, mind you... not European 07:26, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :thus lading itself. thats no ordinary rabbit! look at the boones! 11:59, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Admin rabbits wif nasty lil teef 16:36, April 24, 2014 (UTC) 3 shall be the number of blocks and the number of blocks shall be 3. 4, shalt thou not block to. nor shalt thou block to 2, except that thou thenst proceed to 3. 5 is right out! 16:42, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Un-protect Enemy Navigation template The template (Template:Navigate enemies bl2) is missing a lot of info from the headhunter packs. Could you unblock it to add the info? InfinitysCross (talk) 22:35, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :Done. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:43, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks love <3 InfinitysCross (talk) 22:48, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Character template/disambig Do you think it is advantageous to do some converting to the character template, while in the process? 09:19, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Ok, in my preliminary glaces there are some discrepancy as to class mod being displayed as a capitol. This is probably due to link pop up being capitol but I wanted to double check while searching pages with Cntrl-F and align the pages. A class mod should be lower case while the specific name of a class mod should be capitol. Correct? 09:47, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :Capital, with an "A." Capitol refers to an American government building. But yeah, "class mod" is a common noun, so lower case. Individual names like the Slayer of Teramorphous are proper nouns. And yes, if you want to do some page conversions in the process, go for it. -- WarBlade (talk) 11:37, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Cool, just confirming. I REALLY hated english class. I thought you were tolerant of american spellings/idionims 16:43, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello - I uploaded an image that will likely not wind up in an entry here, and I understand you can see about deleting it? I didn't want to just leave it behind to be purged as part of the standard uncategorized image dump that apparently happens sometimes. It's http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/File:Atf.jpg. Thanks! KittyOnMyFoot (talk) 22:31, May 7, 2014 (UTC)I don't have a signature yet, but this is KittyOnMyFoot Doh Just bumbling about, sry... thats my speciality 08:10, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for keeping Wiki clean and running whoops. repost. sorry. KT (talk) 14:56, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for keeping Wiki clean and running Thanks a lot sir. I always end up adding a ton of errors in my posts. Thanks for cleaning it up. Will surely double check my post before i hit the publish button. KT (talk) 14:56, May 9, 2014 (UTC) I murder your death Oh thanks... I was 7 when they were published, lots of nighmares in my pre-teens. 17:15, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Omnd-Omnd-Ohk and character template I'm kind of out of practice here, and I'm definitely out of the loop. Omnd-Omnd-Ohk is an opponent, not a character. It's a pretty stub page at the moment: I wanted to correct that, but I'm not sure where to fill out descriptions of attacks etc. with the new template. Is that template even appropriate for a miniboss? Please advise how I should revise. Trying to regain his wikichops, Dämmerung 17:43, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :All participants in the story are characters. The subdivisions are currently playable characters, enemies and NPCs. There is a guideline on what to enter in the template fields on the Template:Character page. The strategy section is the one you're after. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:32, May 14, 2014 (UTC) In a Gadda Da Vita I just bought the Vita version of BL2 (inb4 waste of money). Is there anything you'd like me to check in game to compare against the wiki? Do you think we should make a page for it? If a Chicken, a Penguin and an Ostrich teamed up, do you think they could fly? InfinitysCross (talk) 20:32, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :After some preliminary tests with the chicken, penguin, ostrich, and a trebuchet, I can confirm that the birds can fly, and when tied together the chicken and penguin tend to orbit around the greater centre of mass presented by the ostrich. The Vita version of Borderlands 2 is worthy of an article. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:56, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Wikia's Video Swap Tool Hi there! Though you might already know about, I thought I’d remind you about Wikia’s Video Swap tool, which allows you to very easily swap out YouTube videos embedded across your community for the Wikia equivalent. It only effects YouTube videos with a matching Wikia video. Swapping out your videos for matching officially licensed Wikia videos means that the videos on your community are less likely to be taken down and rendered unwatchable. With your approval, I can go through and make these swaps for you — if you’d rather undertake this task yourself — or if you’re uninterested entirely — just let me know! I'll likely start making some of the swaps for you in a week, so be sure to let me know as soon as you can if you'd rather not make the switch." Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 23:44, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Looking through the glass I have found an anomaly. I was looking at the disambiguation links and Bandit stood out a bit so I started delving into that sticky web. 1. The infobox for weapons manufactured by bandit lead to the disambiguation page. 2. Links that are not linking to the disambiguation, are linking to redirects such as Bandit (Manufacturer). The "manufacturer" field works for Jolly Roger but the "manufacturer1" field does not. The fields for multiple manufacturers are pretty complex so I wont mess with them (Dr.F would scream at me on steam for breaking his wiki). Anyway, just throwing out the "broken" part of the existing template. After characters and weapons, the major part of the wiki pages would be template ready. 17:55, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I'm aware of the banditry happening in the links (although haven't looked at that redirect yet - I'll look at that shortly). Much of that is because manufacturer1, 2, 3, etc. have not been reworked for the disambiguation clarifier yet. I'm holding off on that while cleaning up nearby. If the code needed to work around the links is going to be long and fiddly, it might wind up being a case of having manual link overrides on the articles instead. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:51, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Bandit (Manufacturer) links are just manual - not templated. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:01, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :::I was unclear, 2 is a separate issue. The redirect itself is the cause of the link. For example, Bandit (Faction) will not work. The page was moved originally creating the redirect. My suggestion is deleting it, just wanted to run it by you first. Sry I didn't say that. :::I really wanted to touch on the first one, since the pages should be templated like the character pages (but you know about it). 17:51, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Doctor Samuels Why did you delete my Doctor Samuels page? Is she not a character in the game? She's even in a mission, kind of. Zer0issilent (talk) 15:53, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :Because so far she's nothing more than a few words in some ECHO recordings, and those words can be covered entirely within the scope of an ECHO transcript, which is already documented on the Doctor's Orders page. Additionally, your Krieg addition was speculation, and therefore invalid. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:02, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Cleanup Thanks for the cleanup. I've been awake for 36 hours and forgot the rules about using personal identifiers on pages! DarkEternal (talk) 19:47, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Chubby Page Just wanted to say thanks for adding to what I added to the chubby page. Didn't know it drop almost all legendaries. Why wasn't that there, though? I remember awhile back I saw that it said it could drop the Bunny, then now I check today wondering what was edited about it today (I was looking at the recent history) and it doesn't? Sorry if I don't have adequate grammar, by the way. FirePlaye (talk) 03:40, June 2, 2014 (UTC) The chubby pages are under construction at the moment. The information is more or less scattered on different pages. Thanks for adding to the main heading which is a stub. I have several projects on the back burner and increased time at work... the chubby page is one of them. It needs updating and the information gathered there. Although Chubby Bones is its own page, the chubby enemies do not really warrant their own pages separately and there are references scattered throughout their respective normal pages (such as Skag). Looking into how to gather the info and link it from the normal pages is what I had in mind. 18:40, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ECHO recording pages You do realize you could say the same thing about Lietenant Booth? She's never seen, and only appears in ECHO recordings. Yet she has her own page. What is your explanation for that? Zer0issilent (talk) 19:48, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I am not sure which ECHO character you are referring to, but I do know that Booth is introduced as a multiple ECHO personality with a huge storyline and background that introduces and explains the entire Caustic Caverns area as well as other ECHO personalities and a mini-boss. Her background ties into Pandoran history as well. 08:47, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'm beginning to see your point. Nontheless, I still believe that Doctor Samuels should be mentioned somewhere on the wiki, as she is part of the game. I have not ever seen a reference to her on this wiki. You can't deny she is still a part of the game, even if she plays a minor role. Zer0issilent (talk) 16:18, June 4, 2014 (UTC) By the way, Best Robot, I was referring to when I asked Warblade about his deleting of my Doctor Samuels page. Zer0issilent (talk) 16:21, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Dr. Samuels can be mentioned as part of the appropriate page but it has to be done correctly. We are talking about the Wildlife Exploitation ECHOs, correct? Remember that the entire subject is surrounded by speculation and controversy due to some of Kriegs quotes and everyone's thoughts about it. If you are having a tough time getting facts published, remember that you may edit any talk page freely with any subject (even speculation). I would try incorporating the factual data onto the page and if that doesn't work, take it to the talk page for a record. 17:44, June 4, 2014 (UTC) when checking the list of enemies for borderlands 2, in the Hyperion infantry section the Hyperion soldier (borderlands 2) isn't there. Could you please add it i'm new to the wiki and if you can add an image to the Hyperion Soldier your help will be very appreciated.